


heroine, after

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinora tries to help Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heroine, after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talibusorabat (hermitcave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/gifts).



Asami sat on a rock on the coast of Air Temple Island.

Jinora found her. "You know, in all the stories," she said, "the hero doesn't have any parents. Or she does, but only one, and he's not part of the story unless he's the villain."

"Is that supposed to help?" Asami wondered.

Jinora shrugged. "I was hoping." She sat down next to Asami, looking out at the ocean.

"In all the stories, the hero gets the girl, too," Asami pointed out. "And Mako..." She stopped.

"Mako always wanted Korra," Jinora said. "He just got dazzled for a while by how you're so smart and brave and strong and pretty."

And rich, Jinora didn't say. "You're still not helping," Asami said.

Jinora looked over. "I want to grow up to be like you."

"Fatherless and boyfriendless and alone?" Asami asked.

"Smart and brave and strong and pretty," Jinora repeated. "And you're not alone."

Asami leaned over to pat the girl's hand. "Thanks," she said, and was surprised to find that she was smiling, and that she meant it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Girl, Gotten (The Heroine After Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909133) by [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki)




End file.
